Vongola spittle First version
by Kaiji Yukii-kun
Summary: Xanxus comatosely in Tsuna's arms? And after in his bed? Why is he there? And for the top, Lambo also gets under his skin? And how gears it towards to the future? WARNING! BOY X BOY
1. reupload! 1 Zero point, shivers

**REUPLOAD!  
**

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
_Sawada Tsunayoshi x Xanxus  
_Translation: Relaine Maibhan  
**Lektor:** Shikaichi  
**Xanxus POW  
**

AU, yaoi, drama, humor, light character ooc, bad language and only with strong nerves

Xanxus comatosely in Tsuna's arms? And after in his bed? Why is he there? And for the top, Lambo also gets under his skin?  
And how gears it towards to the future?  
**Temporal position:** somewhere after the ring fights and the traveling to the future. It can modify the original work, but I thought this time is the best. Every characters are the respectable Akira Amano's owns. This work only plays with them.

**cover:** kaijiaichi. deviantart art / Vongola-spittle-cover-322335270

* * *

1. - Zero point, shivers and Vongola sandwich

_How much can be a person disabled? Lose self-respect because of a raving mad? It is incredibly miserable._

I move to him like a pursued beast, smelling by burned reek, stinky like I crawled from a drain. I catch his throat and let the flame to burn the dizziness. Anger gives me as strong concentration as I can see into those fucking thoughts.  
He burned like the world behind the Hell's Gate and I wouldn't live if I didn't burn down the castle. He appeared.  
From nowhere.  
With those fucking eyes. But I didn't saw myself in them.  
I kill him!  
I pinch his throat into my hands and I don't give chance to return.  
_Neither how much he gave me…_  
But he…  
I see clearly that he wants to say „What's the problem?".  
You are an incredibly giant moron!  
I let you…

**…**

_It hurts._ I feel that rarely and then it hits like whisky with medicine. Parches. My eyes wants to detonate by the pressure.  
I open my eyes so hard. Spiral lights dazzle me. I want to scream for somebody to pull the curtain but I don't feel myself credible enough.  
The gopher smell in this tire mixes with teenager sweat.  
Blood. Wastage. Disgusting.  
_My squad._  
I'll discipline them. They will dirtier than me.  
If they alive. For the appearance. I'll kill all of them.  
Children's room. Children's voice. I remember. Did he thrash me to that Sawada kid do something? I don't remember after all. Who cares? I raise my arms and then back. This hardness is getting harder with awake ness. I listen with my dull senses but the only thing I hear that annoying cracking of the floor. Somebody is there.  
„I am getting blind. Don't you notice that?"  
„I am scared to go there…" I know that feeling. Too much. I feel incredible power to hit there. I pinch something; pull somewhere and the light darkness kisses my front. So, that was the curtain. Now I know where's that window which I throw him out.  
Who?  
His figure appears slowly when I turn there. Vongola aura punches my face. Cripple thorny haired kid. I hare to my pistol. I kill him! But the suddenly bounce associate with something terrible. I fell into my pathetic condition before he could respond. He will die as pathetic as he deserve.  
Immediately! „Calm down, please!" But I just screw into the bedding more.  
It's like I would break through a steel wall with my ribs.  
I feel him flapping and when he comes closer I punch him by bounce. Failed. „It could be much better if you went home. It is also very sticky to me that you want to kill me in my own room but I will try to find resolution."  
„You talk too much."  
„But if you were family member…"  
„I kill you!"  
When this fucking pain expires.  
„I've just came home from an awesome date. And I might to have a pee so I ran into an alley. Then I pulled down my zip and you fell to me from the air. Like a UFO or something. I stood there, my trousers fell down and I forgot that I wanted to have a pee. I didn't know what to do. I brought you home. Reborn said that _„your headquarters had burned down, your squad had lost. Everybody is looking for you." _Don't move!"  
I reach him. Pinch his hair. He escapes. I move to him. Ah! My body's too heavy! He falls over. It is a favor to kill this wretched.  
„You don't stop me!" I step into his stomach. His bowels are so pasty. He hangs on my neck with his disgusting hands.  
Flames. They are so hot. This feeling is so familiar.  
„It can't be that this nobody was above me. I'll grind YOU to never meet him! Snotty Vongola!"  
_„Wait! With who? Why I am in everything?"_  
Red. Hot. Mixing. My hands are sparkling, burning and bleeding. He screams and cries. Then fades. Flows as fast as I can't notice. He escapes and catches the handle. I take a ball or a plush or rubbish and I throw it like a fireball. It cuts the space with me. It's like someone blamed me. My reflexes fall quickly. I feel that I hit my head to the wall.  
_„He burnt Lambo! Lambo cries!" _**Somebody should make them shut up.**  
My left foot moves reflex-likely. Bush-head appears in my field of sight. It's like a so bad comedy. „You should relax." he moves for me but stops his hand.  
„In such a big noise? How?" I ask, if I could not guess better than I lay to him and sleep him to death. Exactly where? Next to the door leaning on the wall.  
I move.  
Still not.  
This crazy screaming kid runs across the space like a fireball. He forgot switching off himself. Vongola opens the window and throw him out.  
He crushed the bed which I laid on. Looking at my malformed face at my eye color apparent in the darkness or because I want to burn this fucking house he gives me new and clean slip.  
What clever. Hamsters are also trainable?  
I stand up. Stunt. Grunt. He is in a sweat. I smell it. I lean on the wall.  
„You are bleeding."  
„Don't try to drift my attention with such unnecessary things."  
„Okay. All right. What do you want?"  
„Barbecue."  
„Other? What about a bath and a supper?"  
Jerk. Although it was strong pain but I am annoyed by this kid. Hi is as near to the mafia as I am to the AQ.  
I push myself from the wall. His facial expression is getting retarded.  
„Do you think I am homeless?" rattle through his shoulder. Answer needs deep thinking. I can breathe 32 times deeply. So deeply.  
„Please. I must get rid your space of Lambo."  
So this would be that annoying noise. I thought that my brain fumes.  
„Don't be scared. I kill him."  
„To tell the truth, that's what I am scared of." he whispers. I push him. „ Are you okay?"  
I didn't notice that I am bleeding. He switches to enormous speed and runs next to me. That noise is still. Therefore I kick the wardrobe and blood splashes from the breaking door. He rattles. Still alive.  
I get moving barefoot to that cripple.

That was like hot water or condensation which shedding. Pulsating wounds. That fucking tiredness. I always fell asleep. Like he had ground all the Vongola rings, drunk them and then flop me out from the ether with that deathly mixture. **In three seconds.**  
That was it.  
So annoying. Like these open wounds and wet bondages. I pluck them and throw. He touched me with that disgusting care. I sink into the bath to my nose and kick a sponge with cows with microphone hair. You wanted free way for your own! For your own, you son of a bitch!  
That's it, Vongola.  
It touches my leg suspiciously.  
I rummage in the bath and catch its throat. I take out the toy which starts to scream then bites my arm and hangs on that. It hangs like an unable animal on my skin and fling.  
„You are dirty!" I say and press him into the water with one hand. Hihi. It's fun.  
This small cripple saw me naked so maybe I will burn this house." Relax you stupid cow or I will stick the rose into your ass!"  
„Lambo said you are a tree! A stupid-face tree!" He bubbles. I hang him. „ Stupid head! Naked stupid head!" and then he takes a gun out of his hair. I have no time to react, only for a stupid face and the 10 year older Lambo falls between my legs. So he has that fucking bazooka.  
The 10 years older Lambo is in cripple shirt and party hat with tinsels in his neck and backcombed hair and wet like me. I punch his face. I will make a hamburger of him. He smiles like I was a fool. I punch him into the exit.  
„I kill you…!"  
„I can't see! I got blind!"  
I kick his stomach and he falls into the door. „I have to calm down."  
„I'll find you hence 10 years and get out your tongue!"  
„They said him not to use!" he also flaps hardly „Let me help you! I give you my clothes! Bring a towel! Wow, your skin is so tight. How do you do it?"  
„What did you say?" If I didn't felt blackout… Pain. I forgot about it in this chaos. I cover myself with a towel and sit to the edge of the bath. „Four minutes."  
As though he took me into dry ice and burnt me. I feel the icy fire. I use every fucking flame not to stop my heart.  
Sometimes I don't feel it. He shocked stroke into my body in every half hour. I hitch my shoulder. My bones like a coat-hanger. Adult Lambo has three minutes. In two he gets off the bandage and take another one to my trunk before I fall down in a faint because losing blood. There are dark circles under my eyes and the flames of anger gobble my stomach. He grabs a cotton wool with a claw and pour acetone to it and then he push it into my shoulder. I want to rattle more. I couldn't imagine that he can help me without making me toilet paper-man. He comments the process with a unique shaky voice like my stimulus threshold wouldn't be turned out.  
„It should be stitched." he points to my shoulder. Skin rags hang out of it.  
**„You can try."**  
He chooses an alternative resolution. Five minutes expire; the annoying kid comes back, pisses and falls down in a faint on the floor. I wait for the lights coming back and I don't feel dizzy. There aren't teetering black splashes in my eyes. I don't feel that I will fall down after two steps. It's not good. I have to find my technicians. I approach the wall which seems stable and I push the door with my foot. There are two statues looking in my face. Scary.  
Vongola blinks. His family member imitates the art titled Scream. I kick to let them relax.  
„Lambo kid pissed in like a dog."  
„Relax." he moves and his cracks creep apart. This fucking care again. My eyebrows rise. „I think you don't want to be in a towel. I took your clothes into the washing machine so they can be lost. I thought to get some things to you. You know what? Don't react. I could get a heart attack."  
I feel that delirious smile on my face. I get crazy.  
„Thanks. I hope they are branded."  
His skin went dark.  
„I don't want you two to meet. „  
„Hihi. You can't think that I will stay in this room like a bloom." I go out. The corridor clings when I shut the door.

His eyes are red, like a soaked. Orange desperate-flames. Sparkling bugs. He says something but I can't understand because of the buzz what I feel like my veins wanted to detonate.  
They want to gobble the air from my body with their opened mouth.  
I enjoyed. Fucking good. Everything gets free and I thought I'll die of that. It was so great. Enormous, crazy and foolish power which lost its control and only existed. I wanted to catch him but he caught me.. I couldn't notice. I had no time. I am so desperate like I never was. I had never feel so big craving to step into his face. To pitch his fucking eyes out of his head to the heat detonate them like a fried egg.  
But maybe I will only burn. Time is running but I can't feel it. Continuous monotonous pain and unconsciousness. He resembled me. His eyes…  
But. I feel myself awaken. I see him like he escaped from the Passio. _You'll kill me if I wouldn't soak before._ Alcohol is so hot-tempered.  
_„I hate you!"_  
„Me too."  
_„You took the girl from me. She was the only light in this disgusting world. Desperate. They were shining because of her for real."_  
„Hey! Are you here?" _„I kill you." „_ I have to go to school. Please! I stand anything but don't hurt my mum."  
_„I know that you are scared of it…**hey?**"_  
He punches my chest. _I escape from his arms with furious adrenaline in this blur of the dream to hell detonated my blood and he disappeared in pieces of his voice. The ice-rose breaks in my stomach. It cuts everything and I burn from within. My abdominal wall rips. That flames from me chills into high towers. The only way is burning like a bonfire but get mad because of the pain. I don't feel it. I can't stop it. It breaks out from my shoulder. It compressed it like a big plate and crawled to my throat and my face. I saw myself to become a sculpture by a breathe as well. And then the booze in my blood gets into a flap. Air bursts. There are red lights everywhere._  
**He screams. Distant. Cruel.**  
_And then.  
I get out.  
And then.  
I can't remember_.


	2. reupload! 2 Vongola

**2. - Vongola's overwhelming martial abilities banked up!**

_„Oh! You were the one hidden from me by Tsunayoshi-kun?"_  
I open my eyes but curdle for a moment because of the sight. „How cute you are. You are his friend, right?"  
Not enough to fright me with this yowling into my ear but she tries to harm me. Who the heck is her? I look at her but it doesn't click. I try to cogitate but a suddenly gastrological balks it.  
She thinks me cute?  
„Who the heck are you?"  
I sit up. It is an exploit. I think Sawada was jumping on me when I slept because my ribs spun a brioche into my trunk. Whatever. I try to understand the attendance of this woman but I got stuck in the sight.  
„It was so strange that Tsunayoshi-kun wanted to clean the room on his own." she touch her lips.  
„Dirty snot."  
„And he doesn't trust in his mom. How did I deserve it?"  
„Rude box."  
It's clear that she doesn't think the same as me. I don't care but she disturbs me in the early morning. I'm sure that I was unconscious for a day. I can stand it only unconsciously. This person irritates me with her naivety.  
„If I knew that not only children were here I would make more breakfast. If you were hungry you should come. You are welcome cordial."  
„You are not."  
„I see. So you are shy."  
„You misunderstood."  
Her seductive smile makes me mad. Many men fall for it. Go away! Why don't you move with your feminine…conditions?  
She is so condescending babbling and mother kind like a wretched. I am not a baby. She could communicate with me sensibly. If I punched her through the window she would understand? She seems to relax and then strikes with bounce. She pins my shoulders and take something terrible into my mouth. I strain and want to do something with a good punch but this pain is so bastard and knocks out me more than I thought. I can't fight down a woman. I feel cold by the needle like it was a deathly virus in my body. Like a fucking surmount less taint.  
She releases me. I was close on gulp that shit in my mouth with strange face. When she takes it out I sit up to kill her.  
She stands.  
What? Am I not so cute closer?  
„You have fever."  
„What the fuck are you talking about?"  
I feel cold. She doesn't answer. Her lips aren't so attractive now. _Use Labello. _What the fuck?  
She throws the quilt to me whom I took from under myself and I would burn her with my eyes but she has strange face and then she disappears for a while. This fucking silence is more frightening than she would performance herself. But I don't want to hear about Vongola. I'm sure if she showed me photos about their childhood I would roar with laughter. And then in my dreams I would hang them to a place where she can't see it and she would go out with them on the next day. It would be so funny.  
Something's wrong with me. The opening door gives me the creeps and the woman comes in with some scary things. Oh, they aren't. It's only food. Based on the smell maybe Varia quality.  
What the fuck I am talking with myself? „Tsunayoshi-kun has conspicuous and conspicuous friends."  
„I have nothing to do with Sawada!" I shout because my stomach is grumbling. „He's just an idiot."  
„So" she gives the tray to me. „I hope one day Tsunayoshi-kun will be as strong as you."  
She says stupid thing and it's very annoying. Go away! What should I say? Everyone is idiotic love-maniac. I drink the glass of water. There is red dust on the bottom and tastes like medicine.  
„I don't want it. I would vomit." I put away the _Sashimi. _Somewhere where it won't fall over.  
It's my own business. I don't need attendance. „Mind what you have to and don't care about me. I don't need a nurse. Only if I want to fuck. But if you want it you should make me drunk. Do you want it?"  
She touches my hair and I punch her for six meters.  
„My name is Nana, darling." she laughs sounds like a dozen of bells but I see pigeons to fly away as well. I see that I begin to flash because of this water. She should give me more. She's got red nails. Attended hands. My brain is like a drug-addicted again. And what's the matter if I look at a woman hand? So normal.  
„You are even here." I say because she didn't notice it and it's no use that my blood runs into my dick and I fall down in a faint. It's so annoying that she doesn't react like anybody and doesn't punch me into the radiator. She tries to be understanding and that irritates me. Just like that I look at her. And she can't understand that she should go away as well.  
„I am sleepy." and then I notice: that was magic word.  
I felt hot.  
When this _Nana_ goes away I put away my quilt but I should put on something because I am nearly naked. I wear only fucking pants.  
Hardly and manly.  
I sit up. These sexy bandages enhance my nipples.  
I take jeans from the pack which was left on the floor by Sawada on the edge of the bed. These jeans are shabby? And red? I don't need this, throw but the searching for better clothes is fruitless. What are these? Belts with skulls and studs. I don't need these kinds of things.  
What kind of T-shirt is it? Okay. It's black. But that person on this is sick? Who makes such a stupid face like this? He should be killed. I go home and give it to S level task. Look at the back. So liquidate Manson. I throw it. I don't want to see it. On the other T-shirt I read _Rolling stones. _It could be good. I don't try to understand because I will kill that kid to see what he did.  
I am so nice.  
So. It's okay that jeans are red. But why everything is is the same quality. Like someone sledged on them on concrete. Is it okay? I don't care I put on the fifth to my ass. And why is _Kiss_ written to this belt? Who the fuck do you want to kiss with? I put it and kiss my dick if you want… And then the shirt to keep my honor.  
My brows are hitched.  
_Nobody can get dressed in Vongola? _I don't want to find a mirror because I'm sure I look like a drug-addicted wretched from the underpass. I preferably have breakfast. I take the Sashimi and eat it with two bites. It's filling. I am happy. I hope it wasn't poisonous.  
I lick my finger.  
It's time to take some air. I climb to the window. I hang on with two hands because I don't want to fall down. It would be good. And then I would close my eyes and sleep.  
I don't care about the light and open the window. With this I pluck the curtain to get some fresh air. It snow very hard. It's as white as I could become blind.  
That's his trick. They didn't die? In this fucking heat I'm sure that's Mammon's illusion. Who can't notice it? I don't care. I lean on the bracket and jump out. I fall in some minutes and the arrival is awkward. It was so hard. My stomach is dizzy because of the falling. I forgot to button op my shirt but I am so hawaii as well in snow and in trainers.  
„I was waiting for you"  
This voice. I turn and that fucking Reborn kid sits on the stairs. He wears winter coat and scarf. In this fucking heat waves. „I am glad that you are so good looking. It suits your hair."  
„Not of Vongola's hitman's business is my appearance."  
He smiles. Don't talk. I make ready my fist but only the heat raves in my body. I can't focus like my brain went off. That woman fills my head. Her words caused strange and enjoyable feeling. That irritates me and my veins bag in my arms. Reborn can see it. He can see how much he should hold in his own customs if he doesn't want me to tread into his nerves.  
„Did you lie? Did you make this snow illusion and I thought it was my operative?"  
„No. It's because of the cold." It becomes so strange and it doesn't ease me. I get to him and step to the stairs which he sits on but he doesn't budge or anything. Why would he do? Why would he look at me with scare? I laugh. It's so funny.  
I'm sure that I went mad. Cool. „You can't go home Xanxus If he found you 20 years later he would find you again. We couldn't reveal you. The better is less people know that where you are and the information won't ooze.  
„Fuck! But I lurk from him!"  
„Tsuna kun has bad memory. If you didn't make a deep impression he wouldn't remember.  
I lean my arms to my knees to get closer. I nearly feel his fucking power.  
„And even so?"  
„We closed him to his parent's house. I don't think that he would come here to kill you."  
I snort.  
„If my detail died I will blast Vongola without family. Free."  
Stray dogs are dangerous. You will learn it from me.  
„Understood"  
I kick myself from him and I feel him in the snow from the neighbor. From the disciplinary committee. So that was because you played for the time. You are as foul as a baby.  
„I'm glad to Reborn made me a good program in the morning." I turn to the gate. His smell gets into my nose by the wind. Nanimori Middle. Black satin uniform. So there wasn't a lesson today.  
„You jeans are ripped" Eh.  
„Yes, it is. At more places. And the worst: it's not your fault."  
I get mad and the idea that I can catch him and pinch like a weak animal gets into my brain. I feel the bounce and delight that I can hurt him. It makes me mad. The speed of his bounce is incredible. I feel Reborn's word weigh to me. He punches my kidney and it helps to return to my instinct. I arrive to my legs and strong pain makes me close to fall down in a faint. I try to parry with weak sight through my cramped pupils the tonfa's punches. I should hurt that it makes my skin red and hurt my bones but I am in that darkness which is mine.  
We can see only each others in our eyes. A last tense and we get far from each other. Only our flames try to hang on and fuse. They try to kill each other. He gets moving again and gets to my back in a second. He parries his nose and stomach from the power of the second. I catch and kill him. I am surprised and pick up speed. I see the snowflakes in only flaring up forms. The kid sweep like a dark shadow punch my head. I throw him high and with only one somersault I kick his tonfa out of his hand he moves to the other range. I feel his desperation everywhere. He punches my back and I head back him to notice with that has he business. But his madness made him immune to pain. His nose is bleeding but he doesn't care about that. I am hungry for pain. The flames launch from their sleep. They get high. He likes it. I see the megalomaniac fetish which kills your soul in him. He appears from the whiteness and gets back his armor. Heat bites his hair and clothes. Puck the borders with disinterested face which I made while I back up to lure him to the hell. His skin becomes scorched. It burns in rot colors. He doesn't feel it. His fibers get to the surface. Difficulties and fears disappeared.  
Pain. My shoulders flaw because of punch. The flaw in silence and flames pluck clouds noiselessly. They bite holes into them. Eat their edge. His breath streams like fog.  
„You are slower than the last time"  
Black and the closely white again. I step two and close on fall down. Flames sublimate with the clouds. The snow of the clear sky can't achieve the ground above us. My legs punch his tonfa. I fall ahead and I hang on his hair. He is going to move back. I try to punch him into the ground but he rotate so I hug my trunk with plucking out his hair to defend his punches. Adrenaline doesn't let me feel the pain. My liver drowns itself in brown colors through the bandages under my T-shirt like dirt. I don't fall down but I get close to the ground with my knees.  
„My stylist is bad and it made me depressed." He gets it directly and a bit upward. His foot strikes into my palm and I throw him above my head.

I have a shooting pain in my abdominal wall like I was punched with stone. He gets closer. I squander one hand to my wound. With the other I am going to punch again and I feel that I will kill him immediately. But this blood is black and it is pinched under my nails like dirt. His steps are silent. Flames which I saw left only their mirage. I grab his shoulder and pull him in front of me to get far from him. I can't stand it. I need energy. I can't burn myself. My fingers sticks by blood and I can't let him. Like I could be in panic because of the sight of my blood. It can be a new bug. I don't like this. My head fall ahead. His arm sweep above my head. I kneel into his stomach and closely I feel my knee stroke his bowels. He stops it for a moment.  
He grows four arms. And then they are only two. Orange colors catharsis detonate and then it decay fume. Milky white and black splashes gets into my eyes. He stands there. Blood roasted to his hand but I see less under the brown hair. It blaze like Moses's thorn.  
My head falls to his shoulder accidentally.  
I don't fall to the ground. I want to punch his nose again but he doesn't let it. Okay Sawada. Your desperation lasts only five minutes I can stand here thither with my head on your shoulder. „You should use a manlier fragrance…" If I use you as pillow  
I can't translate to Italian his words but his voice which comes mono is so annoying. He wears this fucking greasy uniform. My head is going to fall down. He would run here because Hibari came here too? How dumb.  
„Is it the end?" I ask with chatterer form. I want to lie. To hurt. To curse and kick Reborn. It's the wish list for today.

**…**

And then I feel pulsating weigh in my stomach like the pain wants to absorb me. Powerless whooping and piping fills my eardrum. I am in sweat but I feel cold. I feel lukewarm palm on my tummy. Is it he? His body burnt in high heat at the last moment. I want to budge my hands to grab his shoulders to let me but my muscles stretch in my arms and feet and I can't move my limbs. I close on vomit by the feeling.  
„Relay please. I could guess anything. I had no choice." He starts.  
I just become conscious of some intensive and substantial aerobic. What does he want with this? He is in front of me. Why is he talking behind me? I want to chat about how I punch him but I can't talk.  
Everything is white. Is it still snowing? I am outside? My stomach shakes in pain and I can't move. My whole body is a fucking cramp with fine dizziness. My head falls to the side and back. My eyes turn black. Hot colors swirl in my retina. The smell is stronger and stronger. I can identify soon. I feel his palm on my face. „It is a piece of cake to touch your skin, you know."  
What?  
I jerk and bite my lower lip to feel the hot blood flowing in my mouth. I want to rescue my head but he doesn't let me. My stomach is like someone pierced it with a pin. I get a piercing or what? I can't breathe because of the pain.  
_Hah, _stop it and let me go. What the fuck do you do with me? Don't rummage in my head.  
„We stitch you" Stitch me? „We are ready immediately and I will let you. You can see how cool it will be."  
"Cool? Oh, shit! It hurts! Like he does it with a stapler. „You stand it good. I would cry by the far. Maybe I couldn't get here with this damage. I know, it's none of my business but I want to know how did you do this. Okay?" You blinded me? Why I can't grab him and break his head? What's happening? „You will be angry, I'm sure but if I said lay on your back to Gokudera-kun look at your organs you would punch me with a chair leg."  
His voice is getting far. Warm also getting far. His pulse which from I felt that he is in hyper mode. My breathe is getting slower and then it's getting faster. Quasi spinning and the heat is flowing to my bowels.  
„Enough!"  
„I don't speak Italian. Sorry. We finish immediately." I close my eyes. If they were opened. Cramp eases up but the shaking is in my feet now. I feel his arms. They reach round my head. He makes a very annoying hug so I move. He lets me. „You fell down in a faint but you will be okay. Gokudera made a very good job."  
What? „You will cure for real. I should ask help sooner but I was scared. You know, Reborn asked not to talk about you."  
„Seriously how old is he?"  
It was much time to say this.  
„I am sorry for joking."  
Say the another one. I make a move. Still not. Now I work at a sculpture's influence. „You were cool"  
Forget it.

**…**

I fall down from the bed and I don't care about pain. I pinch his small body with my whole weight because gravitation works on me. That thing moves and scream like a child. I know him. He is in that same cow costume but now he won't take out the bazooka because I knock down him. If I could move. I shouldn't fall such big in my condition. Sawada said something before I fell down in a faint that my flames are weak and don't waste them. Concentrate for the cure.  
That idiot kid can't breathe and drivel my hand. I lubricate it into his clothes before I let him. Maybe they would think it assassination that I kill him. But I feel they would thank it.  
I stand up.  
„Lambo wants to trampoline on you."  
He screams. Why is he so noisy? So annoying. I would kick him but I am so tired to do more than ignore him. „Be nice to Lambo and you will get fruit juice."  
It lasted ere now. I step into his head and press him to the floor.  
Like he was Uri Geller _transmutates_ a suspicious smelling bottle and show it to me like I seemed to alcoholic. I would clobber him for free without motivation. I punch the bottle out of his hand to investigate what he brought. I let him and he gives me a glass.  
I wonder I could make drunk a kid? How long I have morality? I fill that while I sit down and when I make sure that he will be more stupid, not dead I serve myself.  
„Tsunayoshi said that you are stupid"  
It has a cherry smack but it's like kid champagne with rum. „And he thinks that he will be a better leader than you."  
„I offer myself." I smile but he made me curious what Sawada said about me so I could make it easy that the cow talk but I am sorry for alcohol so I don't offer it. He wants to talk and I cast for his head from the bottle. It lived.  
I would make it with any quality drink.  
„I want more juice! Don't be selfish!"  
„Sawada said he doesn't like me therefore I drink it away from you." I do him in. Somewhere in the deep I enjoy it but it's only substitute activity. He is here and I have the mood to badger. It's only chemistry.  
It's a piece of cake to drink this and my nausea had eased up after the fifth gulp. My stomach seems to give up its work. It vegetate in alcohol fume altogether with me. There was a party at Angelshark's birthday but that was more brutal. I won't wake up with a skirt on my head because of this. I think I had a very long day at that time with Squalos's face under my foot. I don't know why he was in mini skirt and why it was on my head.  
This wretched hangs on my clothes with his small hands and I look at he tries to pull down those fucking ugly jeans. I think his attempt is at low ebb. He gets some gulps into his glass because I want to show him my generosity while he has a bath in juice.  
„Lambo likes juice." He says with his honest mouth and then sits down and drinks alcohol. How will it be human? I think in no way. „He is strong by the juice and can thrash Reborn!"  
Cute.  
Me too.  
„Do you want to thrash Reborn? Why?" I start a conversation with him. I can vomit into the sink but it seems better.  
„Because I hate him. He never listens to Lambo. Nobody listen to me!"  
He swings in one place.  
„Because you are so annoying." I say the apparent and he can't understand that I don't care about him.  
He amuses me and I don't care about others. „People hurt annoying things."  
He starts to cry and flourish but he can catch neither his ears. It can be true also for me but I won't try. „Stop it!" I pick his nose because it's so annoying and if I comforted him, he will stop it sooner. If not I will throw him out of the window. I don't care that it's closed.  
„You just make me and you angry with this. Don't be weak because you will be nothing in a cow pajama." I raise his head. So light. And then I let him. I don't think he understood this deep philosophy.  
„Lambo wants to be strong." He hugs his glass and I drink from the bottle like in a stylish bunch. I don't guzzle. I drink. But why does it move me? Am I so wretched? Yes. And it's good. I like it.  
„You are nobody. Maybe a base. But I don't care. Die. Or I kill you if you want."  
„Lambo is sleepy."  
„Because he is stupid."  
He holds my attention. Then he drops off to sleep like a puppy. I touch him and close on take him out of the room with shouting. I do it but I don't want to go back to the bed.  
I sit to the door. Sawada can't come in while I am here.  
„Xanxus" I hear. „**Voi!**"

I open my eyes. Air is captivated into my chest. My muscles became stretched. He hitches me and I close on fall for him. He slaps me. I don't move. I feel his breathe and the moment paralyze me. I can go home. I can kill him. But my body doesn't move. I want to hang on his hair but I can grab only tufts. Like I felt in his moves that it's not that touch which he is. Like something disappeared of us.  
Chaos swirls in my head to want his body but I push him.  
I step behind. What's this? Am I drunk? It isn't he. It's not Vongola's house. Walls are rotten and black. Floor. This carpet is very familiar. My shoulder moves and my hands also flicker. I still can't breathe. Wha…what's this? A room…  
Rotting blood and cadaverous smell.  
My brain is slow because of alcohol.  
„Xanxus." He says. I try to catch him but I can't identify. Grey hair. Light eyes. Long face. I can't identify.  
„Fish?" I ask. He doesn't seem to Squalo. He isn't like him. Why?  
„Yes." I move and punch his nose and his stomach. I pinch my shoulders. I pinch his throat. My body flickers. Every little nerve. So bad.  
„Why did you cut your hair? I am even here!" What happened to you?  
He punches me but I don't feel what he was. His fucking face doesn't malformed by anything and his voice also isn't neigh. Everything is dead what I see. Ground soaks in losers smell.  
„Oh my God! That was me!" I hear another voice. I turn. An adult Lambo. I remember to him. And this fucking overcoat. Twenty years older….so…  
How does he mean that was him?  
I take my pistols. Oh fuck! They aren't here. „It's your business, captain." I can't understand.  
„Xanxus. I have no time. I…" „What Squalo? You lied! You lied to me! And how did I get to the future?"  
I try to understand his words but turning is even hard to me as well. I feel that I will smash him. I'm sure that I will smash the wall. And maybe to them. „We lost."  
„Don't be joking!" I get moving to him but I fall down. Why I am in that bad condition? He raises me up. I don't want pity of this weak person. I can't stand. I feel the fear. It swallows me. I can't understand.  
„They killed you and we saw it but it wasn't enough. That son of a bitch. You must kill Sawada."  
I push my palm into his face. And then I punch him again. I can't stop. I can't abandon. Everything is a totally chaos in my head.  
I catch his clothes. It's bloody. Who's that? That wretched let me die?  
„They let me last. Lambo could get some time to talk. Doesn't care about you couldn't come here? Don't care about Lambo. Don't think about it. You should think about only your anger which you felt when you've lost."  
„Don't talk to me, loser" I shout.  
„I see that he tried to kill us in the past." I let him. If they are existing are they alive?  
„He is loser." I can't speak anymore.  
He punches my nose. My head fall behind. I touch my head.  
„I want to forget what I saw. We didn't do anything but we had to die. He crucified us to death!"  
I drain off my hands.  
„Where is the remaining?"  
„Xanxus…" He comes closer and closer.  
„Oh fuck! It's not funny! Don't be joking you wretched!"  
„They are dead."  
Lights are dulling. His voice is tapering and his eyes are filling with desperation. I sit down to the floor. Brown hair. Familiar details. Children's smell. Like a nightmare. Everything disappeared. I should be angry but I just sit. Flickering had expired as well. I thought we couldn't stop. I can't switch off my brain that easily.  
„Xanxus. Your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?"  
My head falls to the front. I can't hear.


	3. 3 Tenth and Xanxus's blood

**3 . Tenth and Xanxus's blood**

_Mom! Look what had become your son. You gave birth to a fool. A crazy man who you stroked or punched.  
__We have much closeness. We are dregs.  
__Mom! What did you do? You gave birth and then you threw it. You sold organ? You wanted to pluck out a crazy thing from you?  
__A jerking embryo on umbilical cord?  
__Mom what did we do together?  
__We separated like flesh and blood.  
__Threw damned produce in front of the butcher's.  
__Mom I am fucking stupid. I thought I must call you mom but you are just an unknown with mother smell and bitch taste.  
__You don't need the one who hanged on your boobs?  
__Am I wretched?  
__What had we lost from each other? Like a bump without hair can grow back?  
__Crazy eyes are shining  
__Crinkly face is smiling?  
__Mom you gave birth for a crazy man.  
__And then you let him into the world. You didn't hold his cheek with your crusty hands. You didn't say 'enough'.  
__Old smell made me mad.  
__Why did you give me so much disgust? You don't love me? I've lost that shit what I could feel.  
__I am crazy and you don't hold my hand.  
__I laugh and scream at once.  
_'_You are goldfish, Xanxus. If we poured you out of your aquarium you will drown. First you will wriggle then your muscles will stiffen and last air will give out of your lung. Your heart will stop. Your brain and organs will switch off and your eyes will give out. Goldfishes, Xanxus. They keep three wishes as well.'_

__Why can I not feel anything? I should scream by anger. Destroy everything but like poisoned and dead goldfishes at the waterside I lay and breath but I can't feel how.  
I don't have memories about the moves. It's like I don't want it. Only my instinct wants me to live for all that I don't want.  
It's fucking annoying.  
I remember that old kid's words who terrified me. Squalo's voice. That dead will which was close around. Relinquishments could touch on my forehead without words or labors. Let me kick my head.  
I am so drunk. Even floor is too bad as well. It's chilliness doesn't help. You feel only your dizziness. I laugh. On me. On him, Squalo. More on him.  
„You did it." I say it easily by alcohol without the feeling that I want to hurt him. I enjoy that I am not in sense of myself. I shouldn't be ashamed by my words. „ I know that you will kill me."  
„No. I won't be the same as you." He says. I laugh. His face is white, red and yellow. Oh, it's not. It's mine.  
„Your name swoops you. Like mine does with me."  
„Xanxus!"  
„You snotty" I close my mouth.  
„I am curious for you." I look at him but I can't see, I only feel that I nauseate him. I feel the nightmares. Squalo's voice while he holds down my hands. A punch which doesn't make me conscious. Secret night in disease. Screaming by fear. Alcohol's blight drugs me. It makes me dizzy between feeling's area's edges. My tongue gyrate and I say crazy things. But warm fills me like it was good to say that things.

„My ass is curious." I feel the destruction low. „You will be _tenth_ by the time you will be thirty. Give up and die." I talk to the poultice on my head. This picture is as strong as it could be in my head in a worse situation. I hang on it. There should be something that holds my head.  
„Really. If you didn't believe and they say you are sick."  
„You will kill me." I repeat. „ I am here because of you. Because you will be angry." It becomes easy to be absorbed in thing witch jerks me. Which you don't know from that far. Between those feelings lying 'it's good' every morning. But it's only a disgusting repeat of that thing what you want to forget. You Vongolas. You spittle into your face in front of the mirror.  
Me too. But I can't turn with laugh. Creep things. Became the same is like die.  
„I want to help." He regrets me as my thoughts voice. Reality gets far from me and faces disappear. I can laugh easily on everything. I shouldn't hang on that blood which isn't mine. I shouldn't be Vongola if I don't want.  
_Mom.  
_Go to hell.  
I haven't dreamt with his face long ago. So long that his outlines became blurred and his features disappeared. But now I saw fine his craziness in his eyes like I was in that moment. It was so real. His touch on my face too. And his voice scattered fierce dust like a machine gun's blast. My mother's instantaneous craziness wasn't like this. She was obsessed by frenzy that she gave birth to someone who can be in contact with her crazy dreams.  
She was no man.  
We were no man.  
Fucking anonymous no man.  
I am Xanxus. This thing is mine. And you. You only came to my life.  
_Fucking Vongola! _Why I drown by your closeness?  
A crazy pain wakes me up from this slimy dream. And my snot. I sit up while snivel and drag the pall because I feel that I will freeze over. Like ice bite me bloody scabby and brand me what I never will accept. Pain is growing. It radiate from a point to my back through my backbone. I pinch my teeth and hug myself. Fuck.  
I have to pee.  
I take out my leg from the warm. And the other. I can walk through the room haling my pall on the floor. Hall is silent. Lights are light. I wear yesterday's clothes and trainers. I want to sleep more.I am peeing. Pain is growing. My toes are in a cramp by this. I don't sound. I only feel distress in my organs.  
I notice that I am hungry. Can I get some food here? I wash my hands and go back to with my pall and then go down. Maybe nobody will notice that I eat a chicken drumstick. Stairs are scary in my condition. Go down feels like peeing. Win! I find the refrigerator but I don't find chicken drumstick. But I want to eat chicken. So I get along to the exit with desperation and break the lock. I go out to the snow which reaches my knee. I want to kill. And eat chicken. It has eyes. Then gets moving and grows hands and legs from the ball shaped gate's top.  
„_Ciaossu."  
_Brain hemorrhage kisses my head and my eyes turn out. Endless white snow absorbs me. And the pall. Air stops and petrify. It presses my stomach deeper and deeper.  
I feel the hot blood flowing into my face. I see flames orange copies break out. Rebounds. That voice makes me mad like a schizophrenic nightmare.  
I don't breathe.  
I don't breathe.  
Fire gnaws air in my lung.  
_Mom. _You took away my name. I forgot her existence. I get the world which I don't belong to. I want to be the tenth.  
I have to be.  
Only me.  
To don't see Squalo's deadly desperate eyes again.  
„You lout!" I say and I don't feel that paralysis and fear. I feel my body light like I was ripped out. My flames lash to the wall and snap under my palm. Slim cracks develop. Oh mom. If you saw how wretched guy did you gave birth you would feel me closer than ever.  
Slug bores into my shoulder. I don't feel. Only darkness's black splashes gets into my face. They flow like blood under my skin and around. Between black, orange and red flames.  
„It's not the first."  
He noticed. The whole concentration with that unknown feeling.  
„The ninth tried to teach deathly desperation. I get moving and turn. Pressure push the anger flame's surface. Big snows evaporate. Kill itself in fog. „Some times. He is not that nice old man who you think."  
„I don't believe." I hear from far. He moves like a shadow. He hasn't flames or anger and passion doesn't pulsate around him as well. He disappears. Hides in silence. Deathly like pride predator.  
Why is he doing it? I jump up. There's no artificiality. Only instincts and pictures. They feed my flames. My organs rev up. My brain stops and its silence kill the unnecessary senses. I try to get closer but that fucking arcobanelo shoot my leg. I feel the punch but I feel that feeling again.  
I have no chance.  
Who cares? I need my power. I draw my passion and I get power from it. I speed up. Senses brake off. Thinks disappear. '_unutilized'_. He says. _Power, elements and my abilities. You use anger and you can't unleash it." _What are you talking about? I don't need to talk. I can get it from Sawada. I don't need love as well. Ninth gave me. I don't need people. Blows. Feelings. Only power. Uncut flesh of body. Fucking domination in the deep which you take away from me. I get moving to him. My speed is growing. My power is growing, My desperation growing. My pain too which by my body falls behind. I lash to the stone wall. It's like we had met before.  
I spittle many blood. He doesn't play.  
And I fucking enjoy it. Fight is like drug. If you get enough you can defeat anyone. In you get too much you get mad. I have many. I lean my palm to the fence push myself up and take my legs to the top. Reborn is in front of me somewhere in the house's entrance. He doesn't pint his weapon to me.  
Unnecessary.  
What do you want? Do you want to take the overcharged sky from me? There's a flame on my forehead. Hibari was other. I saw Hibari's moves. The purple flames showed their want.  
Where would I be if I wasn't cursed?  
I want to fight but he doesn't let me close. Only step away and I fall down to the doorstep. I was awkward. My speed is not enough. I fetch from the door, he steps to my back. I turn, he jumps and then I kick but I kick his shoe. I fall to the ground. It's dry and warm like concrete at home at summer. I feel under my steps the homesickness.  
„There's no peace in you. Only anger."  
„I have anger flames, you wretched!" I sit up, kick under myself and move ahead. He gets to my head kicks it. I am close on falling to my nose but I move ahead again and scatter dust around me. Faster! Faster!  
He beats angles into my coffin. Space turned nothing and neither whisper. It smooth down like death. There are flies on my nape. Sky burns in fire's colors. Where are you Reborn to catch you and break all your bones? My hand grabs a shot. It becomes gunpowder. Again. And again. I see them with their eyes. I move my arms and then smash them. They aren't specials. What does it mean? I rise and kick another two cartridges. They lash and crack far from each other. I turn in the air and lead my flames into my hands. Concentrate! Here's your fucking chance!  
Anger flames lashes into the ground and detonate. They swipe deep holes but they disappear. What the…? Concentrate. He doesn't want sensation. I'm sure that the fog called Vongola. I lead pressure under my body and push myself higher. Blue lightning swipe into my shoulder. My body hitches and I fall to the ground.  
Fuck. It's so strong.  
„It's special. It draws your flames to a point and detonates them."  
„I didn't ask for Vongola lessons." I say. I get mad because of the pain. I can't see. Darkness gets into my brain. If I didn't fall down in a faint I would be awesome.  
I slant behind. I am close on fall again but I can still stand. My forehead pulsates.  
„You will understand."  
I stand next to him. I breathe. Flames decrease with want.  
„Hehe." I raise my head. „I don't care."

**…**

I have to disappear.  
I fall to the ground and I breathe close on screaming. I don't know where I am. The familiar houses got far and I got to unknown curves. The darkness bred by pain is growing. My head falls ahead and dream nears me.  
I'm fine. Fine. Just I have to brace myself up.  
„Xanxus!" I raise my head but I see only shadows disturbing contours. I don't know who you are, dude but I am sleeping in an alley right now. Maybe I am laughing. „Oh my God! Reborn went far like always."  
This voice is a familiar baritone but he wears suit. I don't have acquaintance with this intellectual look. I have a pathetic destiny. He touches my hair but I can't move.  
„It hurts" I smile before I fall in sleep.  
„It will be better after ten years."  
„What did you say?" I try to grab him and I reach his arm. It's hot like flames were swirling inside. Foolish.  
A smile appears between the shadows. It is fine to look at it and I see fucking familiar movements. But I can't find out now which of my facebook friends are it. Oh, and I forgot that he talked about the future like he had known that we will be friends before I shoot him. I lean against the concrete and slowly stand up. He finishes squatting as well. I can't see him right by the lights. I get into a purple fog like he had farted it. It's so familiar and I can fan hard with long ordeal that annoying fog.  
My face strains and my eyes became less friendly. Sawada? The 160 long gnome looks at me but he doesn't notice that it's me.  
„Huh! This future is very strange. Xanxus?"  
He looks at me so long and I strain on his shoulders. I can't breathe. My eyes dilate and I fall along. He catches me with his dirty hands. I grab his arm and he doesn't shout although I waited that it will hurt him. I try to blink but my mouth will foam immediately. Do I have an assault? Faces. Voices. Smells. Colors. They appear in front of me then disappear. The want to say something but I can't understand. Is it important? What do you want from me, Captain? Future again? I don't want to see.  
Uh, it's hard. „Did you cool down?" I hear from far. It's sure that he noticed that my pressure lost strength. I look at him if he says something cleverer than me because I think I begin to understand that I had met you from the future. Oh, fuck! No. It can't be him. You are dreaming!  
„Your friend is an animal." I try to deflect that idea when I tilt to the wall again and when I jettison from his body my lung fills with air now when I can feel this process again. „So Sawada. Were you in the future?"  
I get an _uhm_ answer. I think we will never communicate at the same level.  
He gets closer. I get goose bumps and my head back itches. He grabs my wrist and my veins stretch toughly like I was the kid.  
I feel funny madness and I tell him my day. His palm gets soggy and my skin draws his sweat. He marks his range or what the fuck? Where do you pee?  
„You are dank." I smile and this is a trauma for him so he presses together his fingers. I abandon my tries to be worthy to call myself Xanxus any longer.  
We go to a playground which wears the kid gang's marks. He lets my hand which I wipe into my clothes and we sit into the swings after a long thinking. I raise my legs and tilt behind a little bit.  
„I know what I will do."  
He pushes himself and his ass lolls out by the bounce. I tilt along and hang my hands down. So you know everything, Vongola crack… „If I have to." He jumps to the battens. Flies high, spreads his arms out and shouts. „If I have to!" He falls behind. Up. Back to the sky. „Then kill me with that flames which you wanted!"  
He hangs on. Postpones his belly. Stretches. Only shouts again. I never saw Vongola kid himself. „I won't let me…" He laughs. „…to kill myself!"  
He swings, creaks and shouts. „Can you fly higher than me, Xanxus?"  
I jump into the swing, lean my legs and propel the swing to show him what I can. What I never show anyone. And I feel myself live. Everything became nearly what was far. Power. Want. Freedom. Childish follies. I didn't need this feeling to reach the sky together with him. Everything is that fucking humble. I just crane my arms and grab it.  
I hate it.  
Boredom.  
Which disappears.  
I let the stretched chains; crane my arms to reach higher. Higher than anyone. Than him. Than me. I press my hang and laugh.  
To enjoy what is **mine!**

**…**

I am fucking alone. These aren't mine. None of my business. I just get mad by them and start to thinking about I am alone. I shouldn't care about it.  
A raise my arms and he put my t-shirt off. Don't care about it. I am wet by the shower yet. Totally naked. And he can see a dozen of bits of meat which were sewed by a fifteen years old kid with sterilized needle and thread.  
The only good thing was the shower today. It made warm my skin and I am close on not to notice that I freeze. My body gets used to it like anger made by this. He puts a new layer to me. Maybe this idiot wants to make me a mummy.  
„At least look at me, if you help!" It is very annoying that he found the canopy more interesting than my body and he doesn't attend what he does. I kick his squatting knee a bit to make him come to life. He moves his eyes carefully. It's annoying rather than attractive on interesting.  
„It hurts? Ice. That hurts you, right?"  
Bah?  
„Go to hell with these questions!" I get move but he barge in. But just he wants because he starts to talk unnecessarily again. After the last round he binds the swaddling with a claw and I am free. I am full of adhesive plaster from head to toe but I am happy because my face didn't get hurt. So much. My legs too. If they were rheumatic ten years later I can kick him to hell. With smiling face. „I feel like a chicken in the fridge." I sit up on the bed. „To tell the truth being a dead bird isn't worse than being buried alive."  
His face is very interesting while he works up the information and then suddenly he grab my face and I can't scream or anything.  
He grabs my face with his two palms.  
„You can't escape right now. Especially without scarf and coat."  
What was it? What the fuck is he talking about? Since when is my mom here instead of him? No. She doesn't think about my voice can go wrong if I always had sore throat. „I gave it up." He takes his hands to his knee and only marvels. Like a fly waiting for your death. Only looks with his thousand eyes and thinking about his banquet. He gave it up…yeah…  
„If you were this wretched you will die." I pull my legs up. „It's time to be more atrocious with your enemies. First: don't fraternize with a person who wants to kill you. Hm?"  
„I don't care about you!"  
Just this much? Oh, no. I begin to understand his thinking. Alcohol! I have to wash my brain before it will be filled with Vongola rubbish. I kick into his face he falls behind and screams. I don't really understand that word's meaning. That: _iii_, but…he knows sure.  
„If you were this ashamed with men I'll give you to Lussuria. I'm not joking! And then you can enter into a partnership with that pedophile Ninth. You two are nice bosses…pathetic and disabled idiots."  
You don't know about many things." He stands up but he reaches only my nose right now. Or a bit higher. His mouth is moving but he says only stupid things.  
„I am interested in what you know."  
His brain stops, I think because he gets stuck in departure. Manga headed loud-mouthed idiot. I want to put my shoe's nose into his mouth to wake him up but I don't have to because he gets moving. I am sorry for it. Something scary works in him again which drive me far. Should I be built into the wall as a wardrobe? He sits down to the rolling chair and gyrates in front of me to the end of the bed because there is my head. Somehow I turned ahead.  
„I know, I won against you only because…because I had to. You…you only wanted to clobber me to make me cry."  
„I wanted to kill you. You wretched!"  
„I accurate. Awesome. Kill me. It's not a good reason to win. And you are reputedly bad, aren't you?"  
Your face. I don't think that you believe what they said when fitted you for the fight against me.  
„I don't care about this shit. Being a Boss is strength, power and everyone is my servant. I don't care about mafia and disabled tasks. I have people for it. Can I need more, idiot kid?  
„I really defeated you?  
Did he notice it too? Did he notice with his disabled brain that something isn't right? That the things were shit at first?  
„You should ask that old crane." I turn behind and try to sleep because I've got headache and I feel chilly.  
„I don't want you to feel like this. These things. They are sad things. And I don't want you to walk in shoes in the house."  
„Put them off."  
Then I want to kick him because I didn't think that he tries it. He unties the lace with his disabled hands and puts off the shoe. With a strong and fast movement. One. Two. Ready. Oh, shit! I feel how hot he is through my socks like his power were flaming and making him sick but powerful. Living sky flames. Fuck you! I want them!  
I am a shoe as well. People step into my mouth and walk on my face. Maybe Leviathan can feel this. This is a shit. But it doesn't mean that I will be nicer with him.  
„I want to be equal with you. At least while you depend on me.  
I sat up. My hair falls everywhere and I am hidden by quilts. He can't see my face which deformed by anger my flickering eyebrows and my dry lips. I am not an exciting thing in your life. I know.  
„Die!"  
A sit up and the bedding fall down. He falls to me and his arms press my throat. He pushes me behind and his nose touches mine. My pupils disappear by nervousness.  
„If you didn't let me to equal on that way I will be on this way."  
Flames cover his eyes but I don't know why I am looking them. His eyes are enormous his face is red and excited like mine by madness which I am going to feel immediately. He is very different. Young soft and virgin wretched that I can't push down from me for all that I rip his hair. „I want you to… feel me, Xanxus!"  
I feel something in my leg's captivity but it's not cheer. His face touches my lips and I feel my pulsating pulse. I move my head but he bite my lower lip and I shout.  
„Lemme of I fiff fuffuu fith fy leg!" I try but Italian can't come out if he takes his enormous tongue to my mouth. How can this guy have this big tongue? Now I understand why he opens his mouth that much. Can he breathe? I can't! And he gets hot by excitement. I become paralyzed. My fever gets higher. My muscles are in cramp and my brain is paralyzed too. I feel in my disable that heat comes to my palm and my shoulder is in sweat, and I shouldn't open my mouth that much or shouldn't feel that excitement in my dick that he breeds.  
He is so different than policies and shit. He gets into my pores with his movements and only my volition withstands to the idea. He leans his palms to my chest and writes with his nails: Tenth.  
He makes me mad. Every want which comes out from him. That feeling. That light touch how an art expert he touches my body. The stretched muscles. The soft scabs while dodges the pussy wound's bandages like he touched me with love…  
Like he liked me…  
Or something fucking shit.  
Like it was a very different thing. His lips touch my ear and my every remaining nerve attend to him and like my senses mixes in excitement. The hot air which with him heat my weak flames. His teeth catch my ear and he bite it like it was a crispy fruit's pulp. I want raise my hands but they grab hair convulsively in paralyze throw them around us like I wasn't anything only a torso. Then slowly his pulse gets slower and hot fume swirls in my ears. His arms relax and his body oppress to me. He gets rigid by sleep. He breathes loud. I think he was high and thought I am a pillow.  
He forgot that I am here and talked tiredly with his bedding. With a last movement he pulled the quilt to us.

**Tenth think I am a fucking chew pillow.**


End file.
